


Prove him wrong

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bullying, F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at school, after a particularly nasty attack by James, Lily comforts Severus, and finds out that he's more than he appears to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove him wrong

It  _always_ happened.

It didn't matter if she was there or not, James Potter would always humiliate him, weather it be in front of his mates, or the whole school. She made the difference through. She was the reason, that despite hating himself, hating his situation, carried on, with an air of nonchalance, perhaps maybe martyr, or arrogance. Like an annoying thorn, stubborn, he wouldn't be beaten on the outside, but, only revealed he was a mess inside to Lily, his precious flower.

 

It had been a month, since he told her. About sleepless nights, ending, with his arms and legs, coated in his own blood, as he mutilated his body, a month since she cried, kissed over every scar. Now, she was in the courtyard, and bounded over to him, as soon as she saw him, her perfume making his head swim, as he barely heard her ask if he was alright. Full red lips, large green, clear, sparkling eyes, porcelain skin, vibrant, silky red hair, that was currently, neatly in two long plaits, down her back, her body shape, something he could only dream about touching, as he felt her take his hand, and drag him to the heads bathroom, shouting James to remove his mug, from the bathroom, as she sat him down, on the bath ledge, where they put their stuff, and rolled up his sleeves, gently, biting her lip, as she saw new cuts, this time deeper, more angry looking. She looked up, and blinked back her tears, as she moved closer, and kissed him, eyes shut as one tear escaped, and pulled him closer. 

 

He responded to the kiss, as he pulled her onto his lap, getting lost in the bliss, as he gently stroked the slim waist, her hips out a bit, as he rubbed around her sides, the thought of her developed body underneath creating a bulge, as his pallid fade flushed red, as he pulled away, panting, and looked down, not seeing the smirk of his love, as she kissed him again, more forceful, more passionate, as she slowly unzipped his trousers, fondling him, gasping, as he felt her cool fingers stroke his shaft, and let out a moan, as he felt her lips, slip to his neck, undoing his cloak, and taking off his jumper, before undoing his tie, holding him close, pumping him harder and faster, than before, soon him naked, as her head bobbed up and down on him, his slender fingers tangled in the plaits, now undone, leaving her hair wavy, as she sneakily stripped, and looked up, as she whispered, kissing him deeply "Fuck me, Sev...."

 

"Wh-What?" He asked, alarmed, as she whispered "Please, fuck me, I've wanted this for so long, I love you!" As he pulled away, and kissed her, fondling her breasts, as he gently pulled her legs around him, and slid into her, kissing her through her cries, as he felt her hymen stretch, before breaking, as  he whispered back the words he had longed to say, as he moved, gently fucking his precious, precious flower, for once, smiling, at the blood on the floor, as he kissed her, and got faster, on her command, as he playfully pinned her to the floor, panting slightly, and kissing her, as he felt her orgasm, and came into her, as he hugged her, gently washing the blood away.

 

 

That, had been before. Now married to his TigerLily, and fathered two beautiful children, who he thanked the stars just had their combined brains, and his devotion, and determination, and aside from the eldest, a boy they named Llewelyn, had her hair, and eyes, where as the eldest had his hair colour, otherwise, could have just been a male clone of her as they inherited her beautiful features, full lips, pale skin, thick, vibrant, silky hair, petite, although again, that was the only other way his son took after him, being over a foot taller than Lily, his son was soon catching up, and everything about her, which he loved, and smiled a familiar smile, as he felt her hands take his, and lead him away, to where he could only care about her, make her cry out his name in pleasure. 

 

Yes, Severus Snape was internally smug, to the disgraced James Potter, that he had in fact, proved him wrong


End file.
